Unexpected
by Jelp
Summary: Who knew looking for his father's porn collection could lead to so many problems? Naruto certainly didn't. Naru/Sasu
1. Part I

**Unexpected: Part I**

"You're an idiot."

Naruto merely grinned at the whispered comment from his best friend. Even if Sasuke thought he was an idiot, his friend still followed him into his parents' bedroom.

"You don't have to whisper. No one's here," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. There was no way in hell he'd be trying to sneak into his dad's secret porn stash if either of his parents were home.

"I doubt I'll find it any good," Sasuke added. Naruto shook his head. With Sasuke's asexual attitude, the poor guy would probably die a virgin.

"I heard dad talking to Jiraiya. Dad said the latest issue Jiraiya sent him was the best yet. The pictures were so good that the sex was so-"

"I don't want to know. It's your _parents_. Doesn't that gross you out?"

"Nah. I had to come in this world somehow, you know? Plus, it's cute how my parents love each other so much. I mean, it's obvious that they are the only ones for each other. I mean, it was a little weird realizing Jiraiya supplies my dad with dirty magazines to improve their sex life, but my guess is that it just gives them new ideas and stuff."

Sasuke stood awkwardly off to the side of the room blatantly refusing to pilfer the room as Naruto got onto his hands and knees and looked under the bed.

"Not there," Naruto said a little disappointed as he stood, brushing off the carpet fuzz.

"The drawers?"

Naruto checked the night stand on the left by his dad's side of the bed. The top drawer was filled with a strange assortment of things including dress socks, an old baseball, a box of buttons, and several papers – but no porn magazine.

He opened the bottom drawer which held a box of condoms, what looked like a riding crop, a bottle of massage oil/lube, and a stack of condoms. Grinning triumphantly, Naruto grabbed the top magazine and displayed it to Sasuke.

"Found -"

He stopped dumbfounded as soon as his eyes focused on exactly what was on the cover of the magazine. His eyes bugged out as he looked at the picture on the front. Sasuke, who hadn't gotten a good look at the front, came closer to Naruto who stood stock still. His eyebrows rose slightly upon seeing what was in Naruto's hands. Naruto, by contrast, stared open mouthed with wide eyes.

"Hn."

"It's...it's...a - a - it's a -"

"Gay magazine," Sasuke supplied as Naruto's words had failed him.

Naruto sunk down onto his parents' bed, the magazine still in his hands. He looked transfixed, almost horrified, at the lewd picture on the front depicting two naked men who were groping each other's dicks.

There was a strange buzzing that filled Naruto's head. It was as if everything he had thought he'd known about his dad came crashing down around him. His father, loving dad and doting husband, hording gay magazines in his night drawer.

"I thought it was strange your dad needed a magazine to get excited," Sasuke noted.

The words snapped Naruto out of his stupor.

"Don't say that!" Naruto growled, hitting Sasuke with the magazine. As if he realized what was still in his hand, Naruto flung the magazine on top of the others before slamming the drawer shut and storming out of his parents' bedroom, not bothering to wait for Sasuke.

His thoughts were jumbled. He didn't understand it. His father loved his mother, didn't he? But why did he have gay magazines in his nightstand? Naruto shook his head. Maybe it was all a gag...? Naruto's thoughts changed gear. He wouldn't put it past Jiraiya to send his father something like that as a joke. He'd only seen the top one. Maybe the other ones were different. As he made an abrupt turn about with his intent on seeing what was in the other magazines, he had to stop as he came face to face with Sasuke.

Naruto had forgotten Sasuke was even there. He walked right by his friend as he stormed back into his parents' room. He opened the drawer, hoping to see that the other magazines contained something else. Naruto's face fell as he saw each one of them contained nothing but naked men in lewd positions.

He slammed the drawer shut again before all but vaulting over to his mother's night stand. He rummaged in her drawers, hoping to find some het magazines. The only magazine Naruto found was one with knitting patterns.

After he closed the drawer, he sat on the bed silently. He didn't know why he felt so angry at his parents, his dad especially. He'd never once thought about his dad as being gay. It felt as if his whole life he'd been lied to. Was his parents' marriage a sham? Was his dad just with his mom because he felt he'd had to get married and live a "normal" life?

"This is awful," Naruto said. He couldn't believe this.

"It's awful because your dad likes to look at pictures of naked guys?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes. It's just wrong," Naruto snapped. Everything he thought he knew was messed up. He opened his mouth, intent on explaining this to Sasuke, but he caught the look on Sasuke's face, making him stop. Sasuke's face was blank, but there was something about the set of his shoulders that made Naruto pause. In fact, Sasuke's face had gone so devoid of anything that it wiped the magazines from Naruto's mind. He stared at his friend, wondering why he had gone so rigid and so expressionless.

"If it's awful...if it's wrong that a man likes another man, then I guess we shouldn't be friends anymore. Because some of us prefer guys. And you've no idea how much it hurts to hide it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. It took a moment for him to process just exactly what Sasuke was saying, just exactly what Sasuke was confessing.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head before leaving Naruto's parents' bedroom. Naruto's could do nothing but stare blankly at the spot where Sasuke had just stood even as he heard Sasuke slam his front door shut.

He hadn't expected his dad to be gay. But to find out Sasuke was too?

Naruto didn't have the slightest idea as to what to do.

* * *

Hi. I know, I know. I haven't updated anything in a long time. And this is something new which means I'm not updating my other uncompleted fics. Don't worry: these chapters are short and already finished! Hope you like it. ~ Jelp


	2. Part II

**Unexpected: Part II**

There were 46 blinds that Naruto could see. There were 6 sections of blinds. He'd never been very good at math, so he wouldn't be able to do 46 X 6 in his head, though he knew Sasuke could have done it. Instead, he knew that 46 X 6 equaled 276 because he'd spent the last several hours lying awake in bed counting the blinds over and over again.

He couldn't concentrate on counting sheep, so he'd settled on counting the blinds. Since it hadn't taken him very long to count to forty-six he'd begun to count the sections of the blinds separated by the thin threads which he guessed helped pull the blinds up easily. He'd never noticed them before.

Naruto had counted them so many times that it was far from helping, but whenever he stopped counting them, all he could think about was what he'd realized today: not only was his dad gay (or maybe bi), but so was his best friend.

It wasn't that it was a bad thing, really. He didn't mind if his friends were gay. What bothered him was that he hadn't known. He hadn't even suspected that either one of them liked guys.

After the initial shock had worn off, Naruto had immediately called Sasuke. The look on Sasuke's face as he'd confessed…

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was upset because he thought Naruto hated gay guys. Or something stupid like that.

The asshole hadn't understood what Naruto was talking about. Naruto was upset that his dad liked guys because it meant that what Naruto thought he had known about his parents' relationship was all a lie. It was different for Sasuke. If Sasuke was gay – that was different! Realizing that Sasuke had probably gotten upset at how upset Naruto had seemed, Naruto had tried to call and set things right.

Of course, Sasuke hadn't answered. After calling Sasuke at least 15 times with Sasuke ignoring him, Naruto had sent a hasty text message explaining the reasons why he'd thought what was going on with his dad was wrong and therefore completely different than Sasuke being gay.

Sasuke had finally called him back.

After the longest phone conversation Naruto had ever had with Sasuke (which was actually only twenty minutes long), Naruto also found out that Sasuke had a boyfriend.

Naruto hadn't known how to take that. His first thought after Sasuke left was that his best friend had likely been pining over him for years and was crushed to find out they could never be together. To find out that he wasn't the secret crush of his best friend and that in fact his best friend had a boyfriend whom Naruto hadn't known about made Naruto angry. And just a bit..._jealous_.

He'd never even known that Sasuke had a friend named Kenji, let alone a boyfriend named Kenji.

Naruto tried to go back to counting the blinds, but his mind refused to stop thinking about things he'd rather wish he'd never known. Or rather, he'd wished he'd found out a different way. Just this afternoon he'd been expecting to find a good porn magazine. He'd thought he'd be able to show off to Sasuke. Instead, he had found out that his dad found guys attractive, and that Sasuke would enjoy his dad's magazines more than Naruto would.

Horrible scenarios began to form in Naruto's mind. What if his dad also had a guy on the side, a secret lover who his mom didn't know about? What if she found out? Would his parents split up? Even if they worked through it, it would be out in the open that his dad liked guys more than he liked his mom.

It took a long time for Naruto to finally fall asleep that night. He had a hell of a time getting out of bed in the morning. Normally his mom would have tanned his hide if he didn't get up right away, but his worries must have shown on his face because she was strangely sympathetic in the morning.

"Did you not sleep well last night sweetie?" Naruto shook his head, looking at his mother, wondering if she knew about his father. He wanted to ask her, but if she didn't know, Naruto didn't want to be the one to tell her. Naruto didn't know what to say or do. He loved his dad. He hoped his mom knew and was okay with it. He hated the thought of his dad doing something horrible and cheating on his mom.

Naruto sat at the breakfast table, waiting for his dad to come downstairs for breakfast. He couldn't hold it in. He would have to confront his dad about it before he burst.

In no rush to leave for school, Naruto ate his breakfast slower than usual. Not only did he want to talk with his dad, he didn't want to see Sasuke whom he still wasn't sure how to react to. Sasuke being gay had been hard enough to find out on top of his dad, but somehow learning Sasuke had a boyfriend made it worse. He looked at the clock, realizing he couldn't dawdle much longer, though he still hoped to catch his dad before he left for work. His mom kept sending him worried glances, but Naruto couldn't say anything to relieve her worries. She knew when he didn't mean it, and trying to make up a cover story would just backfire.

When his dad bounded down the stairs, he was in the process of adjusting his tie. His smile was brilliant. He moved, as always, in a whirlwind of motion and movement. Naruto had always wanted to be just like his father in every single aspect. Now...now he didn't know what to think.

His father gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his son's hair. Naruto could tell his father was in a hurry, and his heart sank at the thought of having to wait until his dad got home from work to talk about things.

"Minato."

His father turned at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Kushina?" Minato asked quizzically. Naruto watched as his mom looked his father straight in the eye before sending a meaningful glance his way. Minato's eyes landed on his son.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto felt a strange rush of guilty gratitude towards his mom. He wanted to confront his dad, get the weight of this secret off his chest, but the thought that asking his dad might result in him having to keep his dad's secret...he didn't think he could bear it if his mom didn't know.

His dad looked quickly at his watch.

"Can we talk about guy stuff – after you get back from work?" Naruto asked.

Minato shot a look toward his wife and then back at Naruto. He grinned widely.

"I've got some time. And then if you want, I can drop you off at school. Or you know, I could drop you off a block away so you wouldn't have to be seen getting dropped off by your old man," Minato joked.

Naruto's lower lip gave an upward tug. His dad was a great guy. He couldn't believe there was something wrong with his parents when they had such great non-verbal communication.

Naruto didn't bother to finish his breakfast before grabbing his school things and following his dad out the door to the car. His father didn't ask him what was wrong. Instead, he started the car, sending Naruto a few sideways glances waiting for him to talk first. Part of Naruto wondered if perhaps he shouldn't say anything to his dad while driving. He definitely didn't want to cause an accident if he said something so shocking that surprised his dad. Then again, his dad was a good driver.

"I found the gay porn you keep in your drawer."

Naruto lurched forward, his seatbelt digging into his chest as his dad slammed on the breaks.

"You _what_?" Minato asked, looking mortified. Naruto's heart sank.

"Does mom know you're gay?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to let the tears that had sprung up unexpectedly fall. Minato pulled off to the side of the road, putting his blinkers on. His father ran a hand through his hair and gave a strangled chuckle.

"Yes, your mom knows. And I'm bi if you want to be technical."

"And you love mom?" His dad reached over and gave him an awkward hug in the car.

"The only person I love more than your mom is you." Naruto couldn't help it as the tears started to fall due to sheer relief. "Naruto," his dad murmured comfortingly.

"I just...I thought, I didn't know..."

Minato pulled back from the hug. His smile was brilliant and true. He gave Naruto a shove to his shoulder before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I'd love to tell you that the magazines are your mother's. The fact is they are both of ours. Your mom, well, she likes the thought of two guys doing it. And me, well, there's never been anyone but your mother who is more than willing and capable to fill all my fantasies." Minato blushed.

"Yeah, I don't need to know all the details," Naruto said, raising his arms to get his dad to stop that direction of the conversation.

"What I want to know is: why were you snooping through my drawers?" Minato asked, his comforting tone replaced with his stern dad voice. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"I heard you talking to Jiraiya."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's that! And no harm done!" Naruto tried to give a reassuring smile as his dad started driving again. "Is there something else?"

"I was going to show Sasuke the magazine. And, well, I did show him."

"And?"

"I guess it's nothing new to him. Apparently he has a boyfriend."

"Really? Sasuke has a boyfriend? Geeze. I didn't think he'd ever get laid."

"_Dad_!"

"Sorry. I guess you didn't know about him having a boyfriend. How do you feel about it?"

"I dunno. I had no idea he was gay. To find out you're gay, or, uh – bi is one thing. I can understand why you wouldn't tell me. But Sasuke? And to find out he never told me he had a boyfriend...I mean, I'm his best friend! I don't really mind that he's gay. But what if his boyfriend becomes his best friend now? It just changes everything."

"Sasuke probably didn't want to tell you because he didn't know how you'd react. Trust me; it's something that's difficult to tell a lot of people. Just talk it through. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Naruto nodded. He didn't know if he could explain to his dad that he hated the idea of Sasuke having a boyfriend. Sasuke had always been his most important person. If Sasuke had a boyfriend, what did that make him?

"Thanks dad." Naruto smiled to his dad. He was at least reassured that everything between his parents was okay. Different than what he'd always thought, but okay. But with him and Sasuke? He had a feeling _that _conversation would be much harder to resolve.

* * *

Ye of little faith. I told you this would be updated in a timely manner. XD It's not a very long story. Anyway - hope you enjoyed the second chapter. ~ Jelp


	3. Part III

**Unexpected: Part III**

For the umpteenth time, Naruto wished he'd never found the porn magazines. His dad was the same as he had been before he'd found them, yet now he knew something he felt was a bit too intimate for his knowledge about his parents' personal life. Finding out Sasuke was gay – that he still didn't know how to deal with.

He was pissed at Sasuke. Sasuke should have told him differently and should have told him before hand. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, and therefore he was supposed to know about Sasuke, especially something as important as having a boyfriend! Naruto told Sasuke everything. To learn that Sasuke didn't trust him like that was harder for Naruto to wrap his mind around than the fact that Sasuke was actually gay. No, he hadn't really ever expected Sasuke to like guys, but he would have never expected Sasuke to hide something this big from him either.

The fact that Sasuke hadn't confided in him and that he had only told Naruto when Sasuke had misunderstood why he was so upset about his dad's secret didn't help. What if he'd never found those magazines? Would Sasuke have ever told him?

After his father had dropped him off, Naruto had avoided Sasuke in the morning. Sasuke hadn't made any move to talk with him in the halls or during the one class they shared, but by lunch time, Sasuke had sat quietly, blatantly ignoring Naruto like he did when he was in one of his "moods." No one else at their lunch table seemed to find anything too odd about this. After all, random things would set Sasuke of so he would sulk quietly in his own little corner.

Naruto had a lot of friends, but he wouldn't consider any of them extremely close to him. His relationships with them weren't anything like with Sasuke. They all had their own best friends, though some of them were also strange pairs of best friends. Shikamaru and Chouji were best friends, which kind of made sense because the two of them were both very laidback – most of the time. Sakura and Ino were best friends, and that didn't really make much sense as they were always bickering back and forth. But then again, Naruto had never really understood girls to begin with. Shino and Kiba were best friends, which kind of reminded Naruto of him and Sasuke. Someone loud and a bit out there who was paired with someone who was quieter and more reserved, balancing each other like yin and yang.

But Sasuke had gone and gotten a boyfriend, someone who could potentially become closer to Sasuke than Naruto. And Naruto was insanely jealous. If Sasuke had a girlfriend, it would have been different. In fact, Naruto would probably pat Sasuke on the back for getting a secret girlfriend because it would mean that the poor girl wouldn't have to deal with the hordes of girls who had crushes on Sasuke (Sakura and Ino included). At that thought, Naruto couldn't help but snort. Well, now he at least understood why Sasuke never liked any of the girls who liked him.

School went by in a blur to Naruto. He had a difficult time paying attention in lectures, and he felt he hadn't registered a single thing his teachers had said that day.

When he saw Sasuke approaching him at the end of the day, Naruto was fearful Sasuke would walk right by him, pretending not to see him as they had done all day.

"Did you talk with your dad?"

The relief that Sasuke had sought him out, for Sasuke to break the silence first was like an entire weight lifted off of Naruto's shoulders. Usually it was Naruto who had to do the talking first.

"Yeah. It's – well it's not bad like I thought."

Sasuke merely nodded. It was as though he had merely asked nonchalantly about what his father's favorite color was, but Naruto wondered if perhaps Sasuke had been more affected by Naruto freaking out than Naruto had first thought. He was pretty sure he had explained to Sasuke the night before he was upset because he thought his dad was doing something behind his mom's back. Naruto wondered how he could emphasize he didn't have a problem with Sasuke being gay without coming right out and saying so – again. He'd said it over the phone last night (about three times), and each time Naruto could feel the words sound almost forced. He was sure that it didn't help put Sasuke at ease at it made it seem like Naruto was lying. Naruto had had more on his mind last night; mainly his parents.

Though looking back on it, he supposed that really wasn't any of his business. Yeah, he'd had a freak out moment, but in the end, that wasn't the big problem. Naruto could tell Sasuke he didn't care he was gay, but it wouldn't change the fact that Sasuke had chosen not to confide in him. That still hurt like hell.

"So: Kenji. Uh, have I met him? Will I meet him?" Naruto laughed. It was forced, and the look Sasuke gave him told Naruto that Sasuke knew it was fake. Still, Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out something from his wallet.

For some reason, seeing Sasuke with a picture of him and his boyfriend together made Naruto's heart drop even more so than it already had. Kenji had a lithe body similar to Sasuke's, his black bangs framing his face with a shock of spikes making him look like an exotic punk rocker. His arm was wrapped possessively around Sasuke who merely smirked at the camera. Kenji looked old enough to be a senior in college.

Naruto could tell it was a party, though he didn't recognize anyone in the background. When he looked a little closer, he realized the people in the background seemed much older which probably meant they were Kenji's friends.

"A college student?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Well, that explained why Naruto had never met him. "No wonder you turn down all my invites to go to friends' parties. You have college parties to go to," Naruto tried to joke, but the words got caught in his throat. He thought Sasuke hated parties. Sasuke had hid this from him, and he'd been hanging out at parties after Sasuke had told Naruto he hated parties.

"Naruto-"

"I have to go. I need to talk to my dad some more."

As soon as he turned his back, Naruto wanted to turn back around and yell at Sasuke – or apologize. Both sounded good to him. But he had gone ten steps before he had gotten the nerve to go back and face Sasuke and demand to know why Sasuke had lied to him. By the time the hurt had dwindled and the anger had started to swell, Sasuke had disappeared, walking briskly away from him.

Naruto cursed under his breath and smacked his forehead. How could he be so dense? Now Sasuke would think Naruto got wigged out by seeing him with another guy. Why was this so complicated?

* * *

Poor Naruto. XD And poor Sasuke for that matter. ~ Jelp


	4. Part IV

**Unexpected: Part IV**

Naruto hated getting detention. It always made him feel like he was the class dunce. Cleaning chalkboards for an hour after school had been horribly frustrating, least of all because he knew Sasuke was several classrooms away doing the same thing. He hated that they had both gotten into a fight at school.

It was all Sasuke's fault! Naruto had only thrown the eraser at Sasuke because Sasuke had been avoiding him for almost a week. He hadn't expected to get in such trouble for throwing erasers at each other. He supposed it could be worse though. All he had to do was clean the chalkboards. If only erasing all his stupid mistakes were as easy. Naruto finished washing the chalkboards in a hurry, not caring that he left streaks from the chalk residue on the boards.

After he finished, he waited by the doors for Sasuke to come outside. It took Sasuke another twenty minutes to finish. Naruto waited beyond impatiently. He had a feeling Sasuke was taking so damned long so he wouldn't have to run into him – that and the bastard was probably actually trying to get the dumb chalkboards thoroughly cleaned. When Sasuke finally exited through the doors, looking around, Naruto stepped out in front of him, blocking his path.

"Why have you been avoiding me, you prick?" Naruto yelled, shoving Sasuke in his anger. Sasuke's body went rigid, and he glared at Naruto with hatred.

"So the only way you're going to touch me again is if there's violence involved?" Sasuke spat.

"What the fuck? What's your problem? How am I supposed to talk to you when you're ignoring me?"

"Why should I force my presence on you? It's clear you think I'm a freak because I like guys."

"You stupid asshole! I don't care if you wanna fuck a blow up doll; and I thought you were a freak before I knew you were gay, you stupid bastard! No normal person's favorite food is the tomato!" Naruto shouted, as though that proved Sasuke would always be a little bit on the strange side. "I'm pissed you didn't tell me! You're out having fun with stupid college kids and leaving me behind, and not even telling me! I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you're supposed to go to parties with me, and here you're screwing around with a college student without me!"

Naruto could feel the heat in his face, the anger welling through him. He was pissed, and he knew he should say something comforting like he didn't care that Sasuke liked guys. He didn't mind. Honestly, he didn't. He was just so pissed Sasuke hadn't told him.

He expected Sasuke to yell back at him, and part of Naruto hoped that Sasuke would throw a punch so they could fight their problems out like they had in middle school, but because Sasuke had assumed he'd do something like beat him up because he was gay made Naruto hold his punches: even though it made him want to punch Sasuke in the face for assuming that he'd hurt Sasuke just for being gay.

"You're jealous," Sasuke mused.

"What?" Naruto asked, taken aback by Sasuke's teasing tone.

"You're jealous of Kenji," Sasuke said, smirking in that annoying way when he knew something Naruto didn't.

"Of course I am! I'm your best friend, not some stupid wannabe punk rocker," Naruto seethed. "How could you not tell me about him?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke stepped forward, leaned in, and gave Naruto a quick, chaste kiss.

Naruto could do nothing but gape. When he didn't react, Sasuke leaned in forward for another kiss. Naruto's brain caught up with him, and he reacted at the next attempt for a kiss, backing up quickly, flailing his arms and sputtering in indignation.

"Gaah! What are you doing?" Again, Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he cupped Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke leaned in closer, slowly. Naruto felt like a deer caught in headlights as Sasuke pressed his lips against his gently, moving softly and slowly this time. Naruto's stomach fluttered strangely at the softness, but he didn't dare move.

Sasuke let go and backed up, shoving his hands in his pockets as though nothing at all had happened. However, a hint of color stained his cheeks, and he seemed poised and calm, the kind of look Naruto hadn't seen on Sasuke since before finding the porn magazines.

The words that Sasuke had just said about violence rang in Naruto's ear. Still, Naruto couldn't do _nothing_ about Sasuke's behavior. Naruto shoved Sasuke away again and began cursing and yelling at him. Sasuke merely smirked at Naruto, so Naruto punched him in the shoulder. Even though just moments before that kind of behavior had pissed Sasuke off, it now only served to amuse him.

"You know, just because I'm okay with you being gay doesn't mean you can go around kissing me whenever the hell you feel like it!" Naruto growled, rubbing at his lips.

"Hn. You're still my best friend," Sasuke said before turning and walking away. He didn't bother to see if Naruto was following him, but Naruto got in step beside him anyway: though he did keep his distance.

"Kenji will be pissed that you kissed me," Naruto said, though his voice held a hint of "I-am-better-than-him-any-day-no-wonder-you-want-me" tone to it.

"No he won't. Didn't you just say you didn't want me screwing around with a college student without you? Now you can join in."

"What? I didn't mean – that's not what I –"

"You tell me to joke more: then you take me too seriously when I do," Sasuke sighed. "And I broke up with Kenji over two months ago." It took a moment for Naruto to register what Sasuke had said. He wasn't with Kenji anymore?

"But...why did you tell me he was still your boyfriend?"

Sasuke didn't speak for a minute.

"I don't know why I lied to you, but at first, I was grateful I had. I always knew that you would take finding out I was gay a lot differently than my brother who had merely chuckled and said he'd known for a while. It bothered me that Itachi had figured out I was gay before I had even said anything. Yet it was so much easier since he had realized it. Even though I knew you wouldn't, I always hoped you would just figure it out on your own. I didn't mean to tell you like I did. And then after I did, it was easier to tell you I had a boyfriend so you wouldn't think I was pining over you."

"So, you told me you and Kenji were still together because you thought it would be easier for me?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm glad I did. I like seeing you jealous," Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't _jealous_. I was just – jealous."

"Same thing."

"You know, gay or not, you're still a bastard!" Naruto accused.

"I haven't changed. The only thing that's changed is now you know."

They walked in silence for a moment before Naruto, who couldn't get the kisses Sasuke had given him out of his mind, spoke.

"I don't like guys," Naruto clarified, indignant.

"You like me."

"You're my best friend! And I don't like you like _that_."

"You let me kiss you."

"But – you said that thing about the violence – and – _you're_ – it's not my fault you're good at everything: even kissing!"

"And now you're curious."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, feeling as though the bastard's smirk needed to be illegal. And what Naruto hated even more than Sasuke's smirk was the fact that Sasuke was right. He was a bit curious. The kiss hadn't felt bad at all. Maybe because it was Sasuke it had felt so good. He'd never had any problems admitting he loved his best friend, but he'd always meant in a brotherly way.

He'd never thought of his dad as bi. He'd never thought of Sasuke as gay. But in reality, Naruto had never even thought about what it would be like for _him_ to be with another guy. And Sasuke was good at everything (except dealing with people and emotions), so surely Sasuke knew what he was doing.

"Maybe," Naruto muttered. His insides twisted in anticipation, wondering if it was the thought of doing something so unexpected that tempted him to want to try it. Or maybe it was just the thought that if he didn't, Sasuke would start ignoring him again. And no matter what, Naruto knew he would do anything to keep Sasuke as his best friend. He despised the thought of Sasuke getting closer to someone else.

Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke, expecting to see him smirking, but instead his face not only showed relief, but an expectant, hopeful look. It took a moment for Naruto to realize that Sasuke was looking at him the same way he'd seen Sasuke's fangirls give him. The lustful look Sasuke gave him was followed by a look that let Naruto know that whoever's house they were going to, they were going to be trying some new things. It was clear Sasuke wanted to, and Naruto felt he could give it a chance: for Sasuke.

"But you're not putting anything near my ass!"

"I wasn't expecting to."

**End.

* * *

**

Short and sweet. Hope you liked it! ~ Jelp**  
**


End file.
